


Razorburn

by Sir_your_face



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breathplay, Early Days, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_your_face/pseuds/Sir_your_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early days in their relationship, and John doesn't quite know what Sherlock wants. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razorburn

“I need you to sit on my face.”

John froze, mid-kiss. “I’m sorry, what?” 

Sherlock made a sound of frustration, and dropped his head back against the sofa. His eyes were now closed, and his body language had shifted slightly… away.

“Now hold on, I’m sorry, I just need a moment to process when you say things I’m not expecting. This is all rather new for me, you know.” John reached his hand up to caress Sherlock’s bottom lip, but missed and hit him square in the nose as Sherlock jerked upright in response.

“It’s new for me too, John,” he spat out, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want.” Sherlock made a move to shove John off his lap, but John pinned his arms to his sides instead, holding him in place.

“Sherlock,” John began quietly, “I’m not judging you, or saying no. I just need a moment. I can’t process things as quickly as your brilliant brain works.” Sherlock’s face softened a bit at the complement, so John pressed forward, his voice more confident. “Plus, I was a bit distracted…” Running a finger down Sherlock’s taut white shirt, John leaned back in to rest his mouth directly over Sherlock’s. He breathed in, and out, without actually moving his lips. Sherlock was frozen, his breath hitched and pulse jumping in his neck.

“Now tell me what you want me to do.” John’s mouth was still touching Sherlock’s, and now it was Sherlock’s turn to find it hard to string the words together.

“I… ,” he started, swallowing, “I want to lie back on the sofa and I want you to straddle me.” Sherlock was staring directly into John’s eyes, and, if he were honest, those eyes were a little intimidating at the moment.

John was now running the tip of his tongue just along the inside of Sherlock’s bottom lip, just a ghost of a touch. He leaned up until his lips were a hair’s breadth away from Sherlock’s ear, and asked, “Straddle your face?”

The moan was out before Sherlock could strangle it. He scrunched up his eyes, and nodded in agreement, unable to trust his voice.

In a flash, John had slid off of his lap, and shifted Sherlock’s legs up on to the couch. It was all the consent Sherlock needed. He quickly slid down, grabbing at the floral pillow behind him and blindly throwing it across the room. John lifted up on his knees, and, pressing one hand firmly on Sherlock’s sternum, saddled his chest.

“Now this is a sight I could get used to. You, come undone, beneath me.” John’s eyes were shiny, and the hint of a smirk was hiding in the corner of his mouth. He slid two of his fingers into Sherlock’s mouth, not gently, and Sherlock clamped down on them, sucking hard. John let him suckle for a moment, and then pulled them out. 

“Let’s see just how committed you are to this idea, Sherlock.” John kneed his way up the sofa, until he was right above Sherlock’s head. Sherlock grabbed at John’s hips, pulling down. 

John stayed put. “Let’s get something straight, Sherlock. I say when. Not just when I start, but when I stop. Me.”

Sherlock’s eyes went wide, and he nodded. John lowered himself down until he was just an inch or so above Sherlock’s face. He rolled his hips, and his erection rubbed across Sherlock’s nose. A whine escaped from below him, and Sherlock tried again to pull him down. John just laughed, “You don’t listen very well, do you?”

Abruptly, John lowered himself down all the way, so that his ass was resting firmly on Sherlock’s jaw. He waited just a moment, and then began rocking his hips forward, so that his hardened cock was pressing into Sherlock’s nose on each downthrust.

Sherlock greedily sucked at him through his jeans, trying to get his mouth on the bulge in John’s jeans, but every time he thought he had it John rocked forward again. Noises of frustration were starting to leak out of Sherlock’s mouth again.

“No, no,” John teased, “We can’t have those ugly noises coming out of that pretty mouth.” Suddenly, John’s knees were clamped down around Sherlock’s head, smothering him. “Here, let me help shut you up.”

Sherlock responded with muffled moaning, and increased mouthing. John glanced back over his shoulder at Sherlock’s trousers, and the hard ridge pressed against the fabric proved that his cock was stiff and leaking. Sherlock’s hands were kneading at John’s ass, pulling and pushing at the flesh still encased in the dark denim. John idly wondered what this would be like without his clothes on. He’d had loads of girls do it to him, but this was his first time being the cowgirl.

John’s attention was refocused as Sherlock went still beneath him. “Ahh,” John thought, “he’s starting to lose oxygen. Won’t be long now…”

Almost immediately Sherlock started writhing and bucking beneath him with an increased vigor. John smiled, and leaned back a bit, so he could see Sherlock’s eyes. He was unprepared for the intensity and desperation with which Sherlock looked back at him. John reached back with his left hand, and with one, two strokes of Sherlock’s cock through his pants, had Sherlock coming. He leaned back even more to allow for a bit more air as he milked him through his orgasm, and then slid off Sherlock’s face all together, on to his chest.

Sherlock was a mess. A beautiful, heaving, flushed mess. John laughed, and leaned down to kiss Sherlock’s swollen lips. 

Sherlock let out a deep sigh. “Next time, do you think you could take your jeans off first?” Sherlock said through kisses. “My face is rubbed absolutely raw.”

John grinned down at him. “Oh, I think that could be arranged…”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-d or anything, so if you notice something, please let me know! Thanks! There really isn't enough face sitting porn in the Sherlock fandom, in my opinion! :)


End file.
